Various prior art radar emitting structures are available in the prior art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,841,302; 5,151,701; and 4,335,382.
The instant invention is directed to improvements over the prior art such that radar detecting devices are not utilized but merely radar emitting signals are provided in an effort to induce drivers in a belief that a "radar trap" is available to have such drivers more readily obey traffic control laws.